speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
SM COMSYS Ranged
COMSYS Ranged Overview In the process of running the clock, characters are likely to reach the point where they've drawn weapons are ready to shoot each other. On the timeline, targeting counts as a "Technical Action." This keeps players in their roleplay mindset, describing their actions, and allows the Ref to manage corresponding numbers to determine the actual order of events. The success of a given shot will affect how the subsequent sequence plays out. At close range, while a character may take an action that counts as [[SM COMSYS Personal|''melee combat]],'' a character with a ranged weapon in their hand(s) is likely to take a point-blank or contact shot. No matter what the distance, utilizing a ranged weapon activated the Ranged Targeting rules. Ranged Targeting The key to targeting in ranged combat is role-playing what kind of shot a character would take. Is is a panicked shot or aimed in the careful style Wyatt Earp? One takes less time, the other has a better chance of hitting, but both are Targeting Methods. Each Targeting Method has its own time duration and associated Dynamic DoD. A "Dynamic" Degree of Difficulty (D/DoD) is just like a normal DoD but it's determined on-the-spot based on the situation. The Targeting Method's time duration is added to the timeline to determine shot order. It is distinctly possible for a snap shot to fire before a more careful aim finishes – and the first to aim might never get their shot off. Damage from a hit, however, is highly variable and depends on how well the shot connects. If the number just barely meets the D/DoD, it was a graze. Making well over the minimum means a solid hit. __TOC__ Determine TARGETING Determine who is doing what this round, and use the appropriate targeting category based on rolepay: Panic, Area, Directional, ''or Accuracy''. If somebody is a hotshot, they can utilize the optional specific targeting. This chart assumes the weapon is already drawn; the default target is the chest/back of a reasonably humanoid shape. BASE TARGETING CHART Add ''Friction'' Remember your Clausewitz? Hope so. This is where real-world factors are listed for your inconvenience. Included in the equation are the movement of shooter and target, environment, uncompensated progressive recoil, wounding, and other delights to people who hate to see the graphic manifestation of violence – all of which affect the PPY and many of which affect the time factor. In Targeting, all the mods go in to affect the PPY. Movement, Aggressor As soon as a combatant targets, targeting is its own action and is considered that it takes 100% concentration. However, a combatant can move while she is targeting. This performs two actions simultaneously, but will adversely affect both of them. Add the time factor on top of the regular targeting factor, and add the PPY to the targeting PPY – before multiplying by the distance. The side-by-side values indicate untrained vs combat tactics skill (12+). On the vehicle movement, the guidelines are: * Time Penalty: +1/mph difference between shooter and target. * PPY Penalty: +1/10 mph difference. * NOTE: off-road environs, evasive driving, potholes and dense urban cover will increase both factors significantly. Targeting On The Move * Targeting while moving is an advanced technique. While anybody can pull a trigger while aiming and walking, it takes a scientific level of practice to train the body to compensate. * Most often, this falls in the realm of advanced professional shooters, such as SWAT and military Special Operations personnel. * More recently, civilians have found their way into the arcane art of moving tactics with groups such as the International Practical Shooting Confederation (IPSC) – which incorporates the United States Practical Shooting Association (USPSA) – or the back-to-basics International Defensive Pistol Association (IDPA). Movement, Target It's always harder to hit a moving target... The side-by-side values indicate untrained vs combat tactics skill (12+). Automatic Fire and "Walking the Shots" * Defaulting toward faster gameplay, subsequent rounds on rapid semi-auto fire will be given the benefit of the doubt (both for and against players), giving all the rounds from one burst the same D/DoD. * To utilize Walking the Shots, check the [[SM COMSYS Targeting|'COMSYS Targeting rules']]. Concentration * A character may concentrate on making their shot. At the cost of spent time and sacrificed awareness, the player gains a bonus, lowering the PPY. * This option is only available when using accuracy or specific targeting. * Concentrating goes in blocs of 20 time points, up to a maximum of 200 time (2 seconds), after which a shooter under stress experiences the law of diminishing returns. The sacrifice returns 0.1 PPY per bloc (1.0 PPY total if 2 seconds are taken), after all other mods. * NOTE: In addition to losing time, concentration also sacrifices awareness. This results in a level of tunnel vision, a loss of environmental tracking. Environmental Factors This is the literal "Fog of War." It includes Precipitation, Terrain and Light level modifications. These aren't as extreme as direct targeting challenges and are added to the post-PPY TDL per 10-yard block between shooter and target. Round to the nearest ''block of ten (minimum of one). * '''NOTE:' Precipitation also includes fog and smoke, while terrain includes interior decoration – so Close Quarters Battle is subject to some very heavy mods from this chart. * NOTE: All of these mods are cumulative. Fighting through heavy precip and sparse terrain (sparse≠barren) at dusk would = a .8 PPY penalty. Miscellaneous Other Here's where all the other common murphys come to play. Add the PPY to the base targeting number (and any other applicable penalties or bonus). The side-by-side values indicate untrained vs combat tactics skill (12+). Apply Other Mods * Stress Shooting is used to negate movement and miscellaneous penalties. It is reflected by a PPY bonus mod that allows subtracting some or all of the penalty. Of course, one cannot take off any more than was put on, and is used on the PPY, obviously before multiplying to get the TDL. * A shooter may continue tracking a specific target for a second successive shot. As long as no other actions are taken, a secondary targeting will use standard PPY (like the first shot), but the time penalty is halved. Determine D/DoD After Targeting time has been factored into the timeline, plus bonuses and penalties applied to the Base PPY, multiply the modified PPY by the distance (in yards) to find the pre-luck D/DoD. * For more information on the D/DoD itself, including a handy reference chart of average D/DoD values at range, check the COMSYS D/DoD page. Apply LUCK There is always an element of "luck" but whether we choose to incorporate it as much as it affects us is determined by the players own desire for realism vs speed. There are three places luck can be applied for players looking for advanced combat simulation, but if this campaign has a different focus, keep the luck limited to the part where it plays the largest role: during the targeting. The luck rolls in combat are implemented exactly the same as the luck rolls in the non-combat PROSYS. Targeting luck directly affects the D/DoD. For combat scenario manifestation of bad luck, check the [[SM COMSYS Luck|'COMSYS Luck']] page. Determine DAMAGE A character's chance to hit is determined by: * Character Weapon Skill + Luck * If the skill+luck matches or exceeds the D/DoD, the shot has impacted the target Speed rules assume targeting center mass. Actual hits may vary by location, and the Ref may interpret certain roleplay as impacting parts more or less sensitive. The Damage will be modified depending on the success level of the targeting: the number over the minimum necessary to hit. Incapacitation At 50% health and below, from blood loss alone, characters have the possibility of dropping into shock. Check once per 10 seconds. Probability of incapacitation (shock) starts at 50% of health and correlates directly in chances after that. Example: at 90% damage, they have a 90% chance of dropping into shock. Optional Damage Rules For specific targeting, specific damage effects, and Blind/Directional Impact Locations, check out the [[SM COMSYS Damage|'Complex Damage Rules']]. Right of Way Now that you've determined the result of the shot, the clock can keep ticking down that timeline. * Check the [[SM COMSYS Ranged Weapons|'Ranged Weapons here']]. * Return to the COMSYS Timeline page here. * Return to the overall COMSYS page here.Category:System Mechanics Category:COMSYS